Operation: UPGRADE
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: The game was simple: Shoot an unloaded gun to your head. A test of how reasonable you were. It was meant as the ultimate rush, but brought fear and pain into all involved, and one would make the ultimate sacrifice all in the name of fun.


**AN: I'm on a mission to write a totally serious, gut wrenching tear jerker. And . . . this is all I came up with. um, the beginning of this chapter is kinda an insight into later chapters.**

**Loading operation: UPGRADE**

**Unbelievably**

**Poor**

**Game**

**Really**

**Addictive and**

**Destructive**

**Engagement**

_It was only a game. A game can't hurt, can it?_

_It was only a chunk of metal. How could it hurt so bad?_

_It was only a joke. Jokes are funny, not painful._

_It was only a rush. Meant only for a moments pleasure, not a lifetime of angst._

_It was only a test. To prove how reasonable you were._

_It was only a mistake. How was he supposed to know it was loaded this time?_

_It was only a game._

"Check out what I got!" Wally held the gun, cool metal melding with live flesh.

Hoagie jumped from his seat, both fear and awe in his chestnut eyes. "Where'd you get that?"

"My cousin," He replied. "Want to hold it?"

"No way. If Numbuh 1 sees that thing, he'll flip."

"It ain't loaded." Wally assured his friend.

"Are you sure?" Hoagie asked.

Wally tossed it to his friend carelessly. "Catch."

Hoagie fumbled it, cradling it uneasily. "I dunno . . ." He examined the handgun cynically.

"Come on! It's unloaded. Totally harmless. Give it," He grabbed it and aimed at the wall, finger wrapped snuggly around the trigger.

"What are you doing?" Hoagie's hands shook as shock filled his body.

Power unlike any other shot through Wally's arm, drowning all doubt from his mind as he reaimed, pointing instead to his own temple.

"Dude, don't!" Numbuh 2's voice was a squeak.

Without flinching, without emotion Wally pulled the trigger, the dull empty click of an unloaded gun echoing through the room. Hoagie's breathing shook as if he himself had been shot with a loaded gun.

"You-you're crazy . . ." He stuttered.

Wally laughed. "You gotta try this. It's the ultimate rush."

"I don't need a rush."

"It's unloaded."

"I know!"

"You're scared," Wally taunted.

"No I'm not!" Hoagie grabbed the gun from the Aussie and pointed it at his head. "See, I'm not scared."

"Shoot it," Wally said calmly. "It'll prove how calm and smart you are."

"Whatever," Hoagie gulped as his finger trembled over the trigger. Paralysis flooded his body and he felt worse then he'd ever felt his whole life. His teeth suck into his bottom lip, and warm blood spilled onto his chin. He lowered the weapon, dejected. "I can't," He whispered.

"Oh my god! You're so . . . I thought you were the smart one. I told you, it ain't loaded! It's just a cruddy piece of metal."

"Yeah, well . . . I am smart!" Hoagie argued.

"Right! If you were smart you'd realize an unloaded gun can't hurt you and you wouldn't be scared like a cruddy girl."

"Alright, I'll do it," Hoagie again raised the weapon and, ignoring his better senses, fired the gun. The sound burned his eardrums but he laughed insanely. Wally was right. It was a rush. Like taking off in a plane, times a million. It was like defying your own mortality.

Yet, he wouldn't want to do it again. His whole body continued to shake.

"Wuss," Wally grinned.

"Am not! I did it." Hoagie argued.

"It's just a game, dude."

"Oh really? What kind of game?"

"A game I jsut made up."

"Oh yeah? SO what do you call it?"

Wally thought for a moment. "Australian roulette."

"Well, it's a stupid game." Hoagie answered. "More like 'Austupid roulette."

"You're just scared of it."

Hoagie shook his head. "No I'm not! You probably are!"

"Me?"

"Yeah!"

"No I'm not."

"Prove it," Hoagie taunted.

Wally rolled his eyes, but grabbed the gun and aimed again. Just as he pulled the trigger, Kuki entered the room and her scream filled the room as she took in her friend with a gun at his head.

**AN: Weird chapter, I know. It'll get better.**


End file.
